custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kel'renac
Kel'renac was a formidable Leader Class Choronan in the Nightmare Alternate Universe. History Early Life Kel’renac began his life on Spherus Magna, roughly twenty years after the creation of the Choronan. As a leader class Choronan he was placed in charge of a small group of Choronan Warriors, who he prepared for the war which would occur when the Choronan revealed themselves to the rest of the planet’s inhabitants. Using the combined abilities of all of his followers, Kel’renac created a mighty fortress to house his army, such an extraordinary creation of the mind was it, that he was awarded gold armor soon after, as recognition of his deeds. Birth of the Uuram Clan As Kel’renac rose in status, more Choronan were drawn to his ever growing fortress and soon enough had gathered for Kel’renac to break away from his master, Renac’altey, and create his own clan. The Uuram Clan, as it came to be known, quickly gave itself a fearsome reputation. During the war with Spherus Magna several decades later, the Uuram Clan played a large part in capturing and defeating the Toa. They also took in several hundred new Choronan of another clan, after their leader was killed during an attack. Some rumours would suggest that Kel’renac was in some way responsible for this, though solid evidence could never be produced to back up this claim. When the war was over, Kel’renac managed to get himself a place on the newly formed Choronan High Council, after challenging and defeating the leader of another clan, adding eight hundred Choronan to his own clan, meaning he now had almost two thousand warriors at his disposal. Exploration in Space Travel After ruling over Spherus Magna for several hundred years, the Choronan had formed into several major clans, and a number of far smaller ones, who now competed for space. The Council new that if something was not done soon, a civil war was bound to occur and so it was decided that the Choronan would build crafts to take them out into the stars. Certain that this was the right course of action, Kel’renac invested many resources and his best scientists into the creation of such vessels. However, during a test run of an experimental engine, one of his smaller fortresses was destroyed and dozens of Choronan killed. It was after this event that the Choronan High Council decided not to continue their plan of conquering the stars, but instead turned to other solution. Shortly after the explosion, an Olmak was discovered by another clan and a few months later the Olmak-qet (Olmak-engine) had been created. Universal Conquest Desperate to redeem his honor, after the failure of his previous endeavours, Kel’renac aided in the recreation of the Kanohi Olmak and production of Olmak-qet. He sent a large portion of his army into both of the first two universes they deemed suitable and, with the aid of many other clans, both those universes were conquered. The third however, he backed out of, feeling that the universe in question would pose too much of a challenge. As it turned out, he was right and the Choronan were quickly driven from that universe, giving Kel’renac the opportunity to challenge the leader of the clan who had been most weakened by the defeat, after killing the other leader Kel’renac took the clan of the now dead leader, making up for loses he’d suffered in the battles for the previous two universes. He also claimed the leader’s Shadow-Staff, a weapon containing elemental power extracted from a Toa of Shadow. Currently Kel’renac is planning to raise his status even further by leading the first strike at another universe which was recently discovered. After his scouts returned and reported to him the status of the Universe, Kel’renac sent out a team of sixteen Choronan, led by Nar’kric, to further investigate the universe, before the rest of his army arrives. Abilities and Traits Kel’renac is strong and an extremely skilled fighter. He is also very paranoid and does not tolerate a threat, such as the younger Leader Class Choronan commanding his fortresses in the alternate universes, who he plans to kill and have replaced once they become powerful enough to oppose him. His ruthlessness is what got him his place on the High Council and he is more than willing to arrange a death in order to secure or greaten his position. Like all Choronan, Kel’renac has telepathic abilities, which are very strong, due to him being a Leader Class Choronan. He also has the ability to shift in and out of phase with the rest of reality, a great advantage in battle. When in unison with other Choronan, Kel’renac also has the ability to turn his thoughts into reality, allowing for him to construct things, such as his fortress, from his mind and the minds of his warriors. Mask and Tools Though Choronan cannot wear masks, Kel’renac has an Olmak infused into his armor, allowing him to travel between universes. He also carries a Shadow-Staff, taken from another Leader Class Choronan. This staff contains elemental energy stolen from a Toa and gives him limited control over the element of Shadow. Appearances *TBA Trivia *Kel’renac was originally created, by MAZEKA, for BZPower user Evil Jaga Genius, as part of the BZPower secret santa.